Yours and Mine
by FruityGrape
Summary: One-shots of the ups and downs of Nami and Trafalgar Law.
1. Cookies

I don't own One Piece.

Just a bunch of random drabbles of Nami and Law. Please read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

"Trafalgar Law you drop that right now!" Said man turned around with a surprised look on his face and part of a cookie stinking out of his mouth. It wasn't every day that someone could just sneak up on this man, but Nami wasn't just someone, and right now said woman had murder in her eyes.

"Um... I can explain this."

Nami just crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"I was hungry?" He knew the moment he said that it was the wrong answer.

"I have two things on this submarine that I asked everyone not to touch. My money, and my cookies." Glaring she turned on her heal and walked away.

For a moment Law though he was getting off without punishment until the words that left her mouth had him scrambling to his feat after her.

"No sex for a week! And you're buying me more cookies!"

* * *

I wish their were more LaNa fics out there. It makes me sad that the category is so lacking. Anyways More to come. And if you have a request I do take them.

-FruityGrape


	2. Moments

It was those very few moments that Nami remember just why she fell in love with Law. From the first time he helped her steal treasure, to the time he actually gave her his beating heart with his cocky smirk plastered to his face as he told Nami he loved her.

She was have one of those moments now, just watching his face as he slept, no lines of stress or the normal smirk he always like to wear. It was a rare thing for her to wake up before Law but when she did Nami liked to take full advantage of it.

Then there were the moments when she wished she could suffocate him with her pillow, but lucky for him, now wasn't one of those time.


	3. Honor

"I'm going to kill him." Law stated as he stared at Eustass Kid from across the bar.

"Just let it go Law, its not worth it." Nami grabbed his arm when he lifted him self up from the bar stool and pulled him back down. "He's just trying to provoke you."

"I know, but it doesn't mean I don't want to kill him any less." She felt Law tense when Kid winked at her from across the room, adding fuel to the fire. "He touched you. I should cut off both his hands for that."

"He grabbed my ass, that was it. Just let it go so we can for one have a nice, quiet night out for once. Because I don't know about you, but I for one don't want to be in another bar fight this week." Nami glared at Law as she flipped Kid off.

"Hey don't blame me for yesterday, that was all Mugiwara-ya's fault. And why can't I do anything to him? I'm trying to defend your honor and mine. If I let this go unchecked that bastard will think he can do whatever he wants." That's when he noticed a sly smirk spreading across his lovers face. "What?"

"You're so cute! Trying to defend my honor and all." She said while lightly tapping his cheek. "But don't worry about it, I got this one covered. Be back in twenty." Nami gave a light kiss to his cheek and slipped off her stool and walked out the bar.

True to her words Nami was slipping back in to her seat without a word and a satisfied smile on her face.

"What did you do?"

"I'll Tell you later, right now lets just enjoy the rest of the night." She hummed happily.

The next morning the whole town could hear one Captain Kid yelling, "What the hell happened to all my treasure!"

Happy mothers day to all the moms out there. :)

FruityGrape


	4. Accidents and Apologies

"Nami-ya get back here, we're not done talking about this!" She could hear Law voice echoing through the submarine hall as she stepped on to the deck for some fresh air, bypassing Bepo in the proses, who strangely enough had a pile of two by fours over his shoulder.

"No way! We're done talking about this, end of conversation!" She yelled over her shoulder, watching Bepo look back and forth between her and the door she just emerged from with a slightly panicked look. He always did hate it when mom and dad fought. He would become a nervous ball of energy and start apologizing for no reason. Maybe she should make up an excuse and have him go below deck until she got Law off her back.

"Bepo, why don't you go get-" It all seem to happen in a split second, Law came through the door just as Bepo heard her call his name, and next thing you know Law was being smacked in the head with the two by four Bepo was caring and sent flying over the sub's railing. It would have been hilarious if Law wasn't drowning at this very moment.

Wide eyed and frantic, Nami was quickly jumping over bored before she knew it, and grabbing him before he even had the chance to start sinking. She could hear Bepo freaking out as she waited for some one to throw a rope down. It wasn't long before they were both back on bored, and Nami leaning over an unconscious Law.

Gripping his hand she watched as Penguin - who showed up during all the commotion – checked his caption over. "He should be fine Nami-san. A black eye and a headache when he wakes up, but nothing a few aspirin and an ice pack can't cure." Nodding she watched as Bepo snapped out of his depressive state to help Penguin carry Law to there room, and Nami right on their heals the whole way.

It was a few hours later when he regained consciousness. Sitting up slowly he winced as he touched the side of face. "What the hell happened?" A frown, and a slightly confused look mark his features. Nami had to admit it was pretty cute look for him, almost like a lost puppy. Not that she would ever voice that out loud, least of all in front of him.

"Bepo kind of accidentally hit you with some wood and knocked you over bored. But me being your knight and shining armor jumped in to save your ass from drowning. So your welcome." With a bright smile she handed over to two pills and a glass of water, which he gladly accepted. "So how do you feel?"

"I feel like I just had a ship dropped on my head." He could already feel the black eye forming.

"Well I'm going to let you get some rest..." She attempted to leave but Law already had her by wrist, pulling her back down to the bed.

"We still have things to discus from earlier, Nami-ya." He had that stubborn look in his eye and she just knew he wasn't going to let this go again. "You need to make a choice, and soon."

"Its not that easy. Why can't we just keep what were doing now the same. Luffy understands." She was being selfish, trying to keep both crews by her side. But Nami knew this couldn't keep up.

"I understand that, but you need to choose. Join my crew, the Heart pirates, or go back to mugiwara. There is no in between anymore. Things are getting more and more complected the closer we get to one piece." Nami could tell he was afraid of what she would choose, and to be honest so was she.

Leaning over she kissed his forehead. "Just get some rest will talk about it tomorrow." Sighing Law gave in, laid back down and was out within minutes.

The next day he woke up to a note with two words written on it.

_'I'm sorry'_

* * *

__I know, I'm a week late on updating. To be honest I had most of this written up, but I just could seem to find the write ending. So I decided on this sad/depressing one... Anyways One to the next chapter I go! Wish me luck!

Please review. It helps me. And if you have any Ideas for me let me know.

~FruityGrape


	5. Little moments

Law felt a sense of deja vu as he stared down the spider currently making its home in the corner of the room. The feeling wasn't because of the spider. No it was coming from Legs wrapped around his chest and a pair of breast squished to the back of his head. The woman currently yelling 'Kill it!'over and over would have gotten higher if he hadn't gripped her thighs, preventing her from going any further.

"Nami-ya, its a spider."Sighing he tried to pull her off, she didn't budge an inch.

"That is not a spider Law," Loosening her death grip on his neck, Nami dramatically pointed at the spider." that's right there is death!"

Sighing once again he tipped his head back to look at her. "Do you want me to kill it?"

"No, it could end up jumping on you..." Well at least she cared about his well being. "And then end up on me." Or not. "So I'm not taking any chances, get Bepo in here to kill it."

Really this woman could be ridicules sometimes. He had a better idea anyways.

"Room."

"Law, what are you doing?"

Looking back up at her, he just smirked. "Shambles."

Nami looked confused until she heard the distinctive scream of 'spider' from penguin's room down the hall and the now empty corner in their room.

"That was just pure evil Law." But none the less she was grateful and gave him an upside down kiss before dropping back down to solid ground again.

* * *

So I was just staring at laptop screen, trying to think of the next chapter to write and I was getting nothing. Well as I was doing that a big ass beetle looking bug(not to sure if that's what it was) came creeping out of know wheres! Freaked me out. So I jumped up, turned on the light(yes it was dark so it made it that much more worse for me) and grabbed a flip flop to kill it. And at the same time thinking 'hey now I've got my plot bunny!' Well needles to say the moment I turned my back to get said flip flop the little shit disappeared... Now I'm just waiting for it to go all ninja and sneak up on me again. I can feel it watching me... -,-

So yeah... You now have the new chapter for Yours and Mine. So give a thanks to the creepy little beetle like bug.

* * *

It was short but it was better then nothing. Let me know what you think!

* * *

XiaoLie – I completely agree. I believe whole heatedly that Nami will always choose her nakama, even over her own self. So thanks for that, I really loved your review.

And a thanks to 10th Squad 3rd Seat, and Shiningheart of ThunderClan. I always get a smile on my face when I get your reviews. :)


End file.
